Amber Embrace
by Care-Bear-Nightmarz
Summary: Crying won't bring you back, I know because I've cried. Screaming won't bring you back, I know because I've tried. Bleeding won't bring you back, I know because I've bled. Dying won't bring you back, I know because I'm dead. CHAPTER 3 UP
1. Monster

**Disclaimer-**I wish...but sadly, Twilight does not belong to me.

**Summary-**Crying won't bring you back, I know because I've cried. Screaming won't bring you back, I know because I've tried. Bleeding won't bring you back, I know because I've bled. Dying won't bring you back, I know because I'm dead.

**Author's Note-**The poem above is all mine and basically just an intro into the story. Also informing you that the song below is 'Monster' by Meg and Dia. Now onto the story:

Amber Embrace

Prologue

She walked alone. The rain showered her in a shimmering glow and spattered on the pavement, telling a story just as painful as her own. The faded gray pajama bottoms and oversized T-shirt clung to her fragile frame, heavy with the weight of water. Her breath broke inside her chest and strangled a cry escaping from her throat. Gulps of air. Her shoulders rising and falling in time to the rain. How much time had passed? She pressed the heels of her hands against the tears that blurred her vision. Though her chest burned, demanding air, she began to run again. Looking at her feet, she urged them faster and skimmed across the blacktop. Pumping her arms with furious intensity, she willed herself into the light.

_Monster  
How should I feel?  
Turn the sheets down  
Murder ears with pillow lace  
There's bath tubs  
Full of glow flies  
Bathe in kerosene  
Their words tattooed in his veins_


	2. Miracles or Medicine?

**Disclaimer-**Twilight, unfortunately, is not my work. However, in my imagination, it is...sketchy

**Summary-**Crying won't bring you back, I know because I've cried. Screaming won't bring you back, I know because I've tried. Bleeding won't bring you back, I know because I've bled. Dying won't bring you back, I know because I'm dead.

**Author's Note-**Hello there, its me again. Just noting that the lyrics came from 'miracles or medicine' by cauterize. kthnx and I hope you enjoy :D

Amber Embrace

Chapter 1

The warm raspberry glow of sunrise bathed the bedroom in soft light. Hearing the pitter-patter of raindrops, I tiredly poked my head out of the rumpled sheets. Slowly opening my eyes, I watched the flaming sky color the raindrops a dull pink. I looked on as if I were in a trance as the glittering drops spattered against the window and washed the glass in a diamond liquid. But the gentle lullaby being hummed in my ear was the only thing I really noticed.

Edward.

I could feel his icy lips tracing my neck with a gentleness that made my heart skip a beat. His soft butterfly kisses tickled my skin and I felt him smile against my neck at the sound of my laugh. I drew his arms tighter around my waist and leaned back into his cold embrace. His body went taut against mine and I waited while he slowly adjusted to my closeness. Within moments, he regained his control and had begun to playfully twirl my hair. I smiled, closing my eyes as I lightly drew spirals on the hand still around my waist.

Turning in his arms, I was met by a pair of liquid gold eyes. Edward smiled his incredibly dazzling, crooked smile that made me flat line and kissed my forehead.

"Good morning, love." Edward whispered, his forced breath ruffling my hair. He leaned down and gently pressed a kiss to the hollow under my ear.

"Morning," I mumbled, barely able to wrap my mind around the word.

Wrapping his arms tighter around me, he leaned his forehead against mine. Edward's tawny eyes pierced my own with a look of such intense desire that I found myself speechless. Not like that was unusual or anything. I lost all train of thought when I felt Edward's knuckles drag up and down my back in a timeless pattern. I closed my eyes and bit my bottom lip as goosebumps rose to my porcelain skin. My body shook momentarily with the shiver I had been trying to contain. I felt Edward's hand pause at the small of my back.

"Bella," Edward whispered, his voice gentle as he returned to stroking my hair. "You're the only sweet thing I'll ever love the taste of." And with that he leaned down and kissed my collarbone. I felt my heart jumpstart and pound erratically against my chest to the point where I was afraid it was going to break my ribs. I knew Edward would take care of me even if that did happen though.

"I'll take that as a compliment," I said, blushing at his sudden boldness. I buried my head in his chest so he couldn't see me blush and wrapped my arms hesitantly around his waist. As if to tell me it was okay, Edward pulled me closer to him. I listened to the nothingness that engulfed his chest, seeing as his heart had died long ago. I gripped his shirt in my fisted hands as I became fully aware for the first time of all that Edward had been through. I could feel the tears welling in my eyes as I though of something ever hurting him. My Edward. My savior.

"Edward," I whispered, the tears spilling silently down my cheeks. Obviously not silent enough though because Edward gently wiped away the glassy liquid and cupping my face, planted a kiss on my tear stained cheek.

"It's all right, Bella. There's nothing you could have done for me anyways. I'm here now and that's all you should be worried about." I heard the regret in his voice and knew instantly that he was mentally kicking himself for having never left me when he had the chance. And seeing as I was being careful to never give him chances like that again, I was watching where I was going lately. Unsuccessfully, I might add. I turned my attention back to Edward and that's when I noticed he was watching me. When he knew he'd been caught, he leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss into my hair.

"You know I'm not afraid of you right?" I asked, trying to sound as defiant as I could.

"Unfortunately," Edward said, sighing for added effect. Ruffling my hair, he was out of bed and beside my door before I could blink. "Breakfast time for the human," Edward said, trying to distract me from our previous conversation. And the worst part was—it was working. "I'll meet you down there." But he was already gone.

I glanced down at my heather grey jeans and decided with a sigh that I looked presentable. Throwing on a hoodie that had been discarded on my floor the other night, I shrugged it on and pinned my hair up in an impromptu ponytail. Locks of my sleek brown hair slipped out of the green rubber band and I quickly swiped it behind my ears. Rushing out the door, I accidentally caught my foot in the door jam and tripped. The floor flew up to meet me and just as I was about to scream for Edward I felt his arms wrap around my waist. Speak of the devil. Edward carefully settled me on the floor, checking to make sure my legs wouldn't give out on me. He leaned down and kissed my lips softly, grabbing my hand and entwining our fingers in the process.

"I think your better at reading my mind then you think," I said as soon as I could think straight again.

"No, Bella, you're just a bit too predictable," Edward finished, flashing his dazzling smile at me. Once I recovered from being unfairly dazzled, Edward helped me down the stairs. He guided me to the kitchen table and sat down at the chair where my breakfast awaited me.

"Cheerios? Is that the best you could do?" I laughed, poking at the cereal with my spoon.

"Unless you want me to go slaughter some defenseless animal to make you a suitable breakfast—yes." He raised an eyebrow, daring me to challenge him. Vampires were so touchy on the subject of breakfast.

"Cheerios are fine," I said, grabbing a spoonful of the cereal and shoving it in my mouth. Edward smiled at me from his seat next to mine and proceeded to watch me eat.

After breakfast, Edward pulled me into the living room. He sat down and patted the cushion next to him. I sat down and he immediately wrapped his wiry arms around my frail body. He pulled me to his chest and I tucked my body against his, totally engulfed in his welcoming, cold embrace. I closed my eyes and listened to the drone of the TV as Edward turned on the morning news.

"Edward," I whispered, my eyes closing tiredly as Edward stroked my hair. I couldn't fall asleep. Or rather, I wouldn't. I was too afraid that he wouldn't be there when I woke up.

"Sleep, Bella," Edward whispered into my hair. He ran his fingertips up and down my arm and I felt myself giving into the darkness that beckoned to me. "I'm here," He assured me. And with that, I wandered sleepily to my alternate world of paper flowers and purple skies.

_Who will find us here  
All alone my dear  
The angels or the ambulance  
Which will save us now  
All the pills we've downed  
Miracles or medicine_


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I wouldn't need a disclaimer if it were mine OO

**Summary: **Crying won't bring you back, I know because I've cried. Screaming won't bring you back, I know because I've tried. Bleeding won't bring you back, I know because I've bled. Dying won't bring you back, I know because I'm dead.

**Author's Note:** I'm so sorry its taken me so long to post this next chapter. If you put aside the awful writers block, the midterms and the fact that my grandpa's dying, i really don't have any excuse. I'm sorry again and i hope that despite its shortness and extreme suckiness, you like it and will review. please, im on my knees and begging. read and review and, hell, flame if you want.although its not highly appreciated. Anywho, review or die just kidding...kinda

Amber Embrace

Chapter 2

_Lie to me,  
Convince me that I've been sick forever.  
And all of this,  
Will make sense when I get better_

My throat throbbed with blood near Edward's mouth and I could tell the smell was making him unusually anxious. His eyes flickered back and forth between my eyes to my throat as he fought the primal urge briefly but it was no good; I was too near, too inviting. He smiled, his fangs glittering like razors under the fluorescent lights. "I love you," he whispered, and kissed my neck softly, his tongue running over my flesh. I was like a deer caught in headlights as I felt his fangs trace over my vein. He angled himself over me and before I knew it, a searing pain had consumed my entire body. I struggled under Edward's marble arm which had suddenly become a restraint and found that it was useless; he was too strong. My breath came harder, my chest heaving with the added effort of my beating heart. I felt my blood pulsing under my temples and I screamed as the fire destroyed everything I was on the inside. And to make matters worse, Edward was anything but sympathetic. He regarded me with disgust as I curled into a ball on the floor. I gripped my knees to my chest, hoping not to fall apart. I looked up at Edward through watery eyes and saw that he wasn't looking at me anymore; he had turned his attention to wiping away the blood on his mouth. I screamed his name. hard. And I felt my heart pound for the last time.

"Edward!"

"Bella?" I felt a pair of marble arms wrap around my waist, gently shaking me awake. Edward's breath was like an arctic chill as he looked down at me, concern plaguing his beautiful face. His stone hands rubbed my back with a gentle touch that only Edward was capable of. Just a dream. It had all been a dream.

"Edward?" I asked, my eyes stinging as I held back tears. I knew it was him of course but I needed to hear his voice.

"What's wrong, Bella?" Edward asked skeptically, cocking his head to the side in question. I felt a tear escape the corner of my eye and hid my face with my other hand. "Bella," Edward whispered my name, his voice laced with pain. He wiped his thumb across my cheek, wiping away the glassy tear. "Tell me what's wrong," He pleaded.

"Nothing," I whispered, giving him a little smile. He eyed me cautiously and I saw him shake his head out of the corner of my eye. Then he pulled me against his hard chest and wrapped his arms around my waist, holding me tight against him. I leaned my head into his shoulder and heaved a tired sigh, stroking his arm with my fingertips. I breathed in his scent as if they were the last breaths I would ever take.

"It's not nothing, Bella," he persisted, kissing the top of my head. I closed my eyes, squeezing them against the tears that demanded existence. His voice, scent, even his gentle caress sent me over the edge. I fisted my hands into his retro tee.

"Never let go," I whispered into the fine cotton material. My voice echoed in Edward's empty chest and I noticed for the first time how hollow my own voice was. He pushed me back just enough to the point where he could see my face.

"Bella, why would you even say that?" the hurt was visible on Edward's face as he tried to figure out why I was acting so out of character.

I starred up at him, instinctively resting a hand on my neck. Edward caught the action and glanced at my exposed throat. My eyes widened as I literally felt the intense desire that swept through Edward. Just like in my dream. I knew that if my dream proved true, Edward would soon be wearing a smug look of disgust. This conscious thought made my body rigid and I bolted upright, dashing for the door. My only escape besides the one starring at me in confusion from his place on the couch. I saw from the corner of my eye, Edward register what I was doing. I ran faster, my arms pumping at my sides. My head snapped back as Edward's arms barred me, and pulled me back to him.

"Don't look at me!" I yelled grabbing his arms which had a death grip on me and tried to pry them from around me. Tears leaked like acid rain from my closed eyes; hazardous beauty coating my cheeks. It would never be enough. _I _would never be enough. My legs gave out under my dead weight, causing Edward's grip to tighten suddenly. The breath would have been knocked out of me, I realized, if I _had_ been breathing. Edward seemed to realize this tragic misfortune at that exact moment because he turned me around in his embrace.

"Breathe, Bella," His scared voice sounded distant, almost as if he were miles away. I was gasping for breath that wouldn't come and I fisted my hands in Edwards shirt, holding him close. I collapsed on the floor in a heap despite Edward's attempt to prevent otherwise. He repeated my name over again and I felt him checking for a pulse at my wrist. He knew that I wasn't going to make it. My eyelids fluttered open and I saw Edward working quickly to try to prevent what he knew was inevitably going to happen. I couldn't leave him. I just couldn't. I was shouting how much i loved him in my mind, hoping that somehow, he might hear.

"I love you, Bella," he whimpered, his voice tearing me apart. "please don't leave me." he pleaded.

I lifted my hand weakly and held his face, turning his head so the last thing I could see was his beautiful, amber eyes. He looked deeply into my eyes, probing my soul with his breathtaking orbs. I attempted a small smile as my vision began to tunnel but failed miserably. Edward whispered to me promises that everything would be okay but it sounded hollow.

With my last gasping breath I whispered to him, "Don't make promises you can't keep."

_And I breathe,  
I breathe,  
I breathe-  
I breathe no more_


End file.
